


Poor Player (the strut and fret remix)

by NEStar



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Darren Nichols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Player (the strut and fret remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [strut and fret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590154) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



He hates Darren Nichols.

It comes as a shock, he's never hated anyone before. Oh sure, there were idiot jocks in school who made his life hell but he just ignored them. But Darren – he actually _hates_ him.

He tries not to think about Darren but somehow his ghost is always there, creeping at the edges of his mind.

One night he gets drunk enough to try and analyze it and come to the conclusion that Darren is just a horrible human being. Not Nazi, puppy killing, manic glee at the pain of other horrible, no. Darren just doesn't get people. 

Like at the last audition; the piece he picked was fine but the delivery was off – the lines too practiced and the gestures too crafted leaving no room for life, for the character to just be.

Still, there's a moment of compassion when he sees Darren looking at the cast list that doesn't hold his name.

“Sorry you didn't get in.”

"I wasn't really interested." Darren says with a shrug. "I'd rather direct." 

God, he really hates Darren Nichols.


End file.
